


Dancing with Alice

by anonniemoose



Series: School of Rock Oneshots [2]
Category: School of Rock - Lloyd Webber/Slater/Fellowes
Genre: F/M, Postnatal depression, Pregnancy, dewey being a cute dad, dewey being cute, dewey sings, first time parenting struggles, its just cute ok?, look - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonniemoose/pseuds/anonniemoose
Summary: Dewey always wanted to be a father and, lucky for him, you've always wanted to be a mother. Unfortunately, you both struggle to adjust to having an extra person in your life.
Relationships: Dewey Finn/Reader, Dewey Finn/You
Series: School of Rock Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564354
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Dancing with Alice

**Author's Note:**

> Everything to do with the pregnancy, during birth and post birth comes from my mother because I am childless. I wanted cuteness with Dewey so I wrote it.
> 
> Tumblr is dilfyjuice, hmu if you want more or just to chat

Dewey had always wanted kids. For as long as he could remember, he wanted to be a Dad. On your third date, he brought it up and was relieved to discover you wanted kids too.

It took awhile for you to fall pregnant when you eventually agreed that it was time to start trying. A year passed before, finally, you got past the three month mark. You and Dewey were ecstatic, Dewey helped every step of the way. Every time you were sick, he was there holding your hair and rubbing you back, whispering words of encouragement as you proceed to puke your guts up. Any restrictions that came along with being pregnant? He gave them up too. He gave up coffee for you. That’s a sign of true love right there in his eyes. Every appointment, he was there holding your hand and trying to control his nerves and stop his jiggling legs. He had his phone on him always during the months leading up to your due date, ready to drop everything the moment you went into labour.

The second you were brought into the hospital, he was there, stressed but excited. The baby was finally going to be here!

The 18 hour labour was exhausting for the both of you. Neither of you slept much, you because of the pain and him because of the stress of seeing you in pain. But, after 52 hours where Dewey is sure you shattered all ten of his fingers, your baby daughter is born. Alice, named after both the singer and the character. You passed out shortly after she was taken to be weighed and measured, so when they came back, Dewey was the first to hold her.

He had tears in his eyes as he looked down at her. She was perfect.

You left the hospital three days later, baby in your arms as you walk out the door together.

You had figured that most of the night time crying would fall down to you to take care of as Dewey was still working full time. You were wrong. Most of the time, Dewey was the first one up, beside her cot in seconds, reassuring Alice that everything was okay, Daddy’s here, before doing what was needed until she was back asleep.

When she started teething, that’s when things started to get bad. Every waking moment she was crying, no matter what either of you did, she just cried. It made you feel like a failure. It got to the point where if she started crying, so did you just on reflex. You dreaded being awake and dealing with tears but you were a mother. This was your job. So you got up and did what had to be done. Dewey would hold you close when you came back to bed and just let you cry out your frustration. He assured you that you were a good mother (you weren’t), every child goes through this (no they don’t), we’ll be fine (you hope), it’s all gonna be fine.

It pained Dewey to see you hurting so much, even if he knew it was only temporary. When you got struck down with the flu, that was the last straw. He took his two weeks vacation time to take care of both you and Alice, telling you that in order to get better you need to rest. You complained but eventually, as you got sicker, you were too tired to argue.

Dewey took over everything as you recovered. He made sure you took your medications, ate and drank. He’d feed, change and entertained Alice so you could nap, even though he also struggled to get the crying under control. When the two weeks vacation time was up, he started using his sick leave, then went to unpaid time off. Not that you knew, he just let you rest and recover.

It took you four weeks and two rounds of antibiotics for the ‘flu’ (which was actually a pretty severe infection) to clear up. The school had graciously allowed Dewey an extra week off to help you get back into the swing of things, claiming it to be ‘delayed paid paternity leave’, meaning the entire five weeks off were paid, something he was eternally grateful for. You had quickly jumped back into the swing of being a full time mother again, and as if Alice read the room, her outbursts of tears halted once you were well enough to hold her close again, wailing turned into babbling and cooing. Both you and Dewey let out a collective sigh of relief.

The day before he was due to go back, Alice started crying at 4am. You groaned and rolled to get out of bed only to hear a faint ‘I’ve got it sweets.’ and to feel the bed dip as Dewey gets up with a yawn to go see what his daughter wants.

30 minutes passed and he wasn’t back, and you couldn’t fall back asleep. With a grumble, you get up to see what Dewey was doing and if he needed any help.

What you found was adorable. A sleep deprived, dishevelled Dewey in his mismatched socks, Metallica boxers and egg and bacon smiley face shirt dancing around your kitchen with a very awake and talkative Alice resting on his shoulder as he hums a made up tune, occasionally singing along, bouncing her to the beat.

“Why won’t you sleep? Daddy wants to go back to sleep. Mommy’s in bed, it’s cold, this act is getting pretty old.” He sings along to his improvised tune, too out of it to see you walking up next to him.

“Should put that on a record, Dew. Go platinum in a few weeks.” You tease, moving up to look at your now giggling baby girl. She had just hit seven months this week and she was yet to sleep through the night without at least one outburst somewhere in the early morning. “You keeping Daddy up? You know he has to work tomorrow.” You tease, going to grab her from Dewey to take over. “Go back to bed, love, get another hour of shut eye, I got this.” You lean up to give him a quick peck on his lips, a dopey smile appearing on his half asleep face as he moves to rest his hands on your waist, swaying you slightly.

“I’d rather stay here.” He states. “Lemme dance with you awhile.” He hums a new, slower tune as the two of you sway in the kitchen, a giggling Alice slowly growing silent as she falls asleep with her head resting on your shoulder.

You hear his raspy voice start to sing, still very much sleep filled as he sings for you and Alice, the both of you just enjoying the still, quiet moment with the three of you swaying in the kitchen, not quite ready to face the day but happy to spend it together regardless.

_ “Got nothin’ to lose _ _   
_ _ But everything to prove _ _   
_ _ Ignoring the morning blues _ _   
_ _ Just as the sun begins to break through _ __   
_ Just let me spend my morning _ _   
_ __ Dancing with Alice”


End file.
